The invention relates to methods for changing bobbins in flyer spinning frames with stationary, rotatably suspended flyers and with bobbins rotatably supported in a bobbin rail which is movable up and down, wherein the bobbin rail, after the bobbins have been wound, is lowered into a position in which the bobbins are located outside the flyers and in which the bobbin rail is tipped forward in order to change the bobbins and then tipped back into the horizontal position after the bobbins have been changed and finally moved upward again into the initial position for resuming the bobbin winding process. The invention further relates to apparatuses for performing these methods.
On such machines as described above, in order to be able to pull the bobbins from the bobbin spindles, on which they are supported during their rotation, it is necessary to lower the bobbin rail and thus to move the bobbins outward out of the flyers. However, it requires a considerable exertion of force to lift the full bobbins, weighing several kilograms each, vertically upward by 40 to 50 cm from their lowermost position only a short distance above the floor and then to pull them horizontally outward in order to remove them from their bobbin spindles. This is particularly difficult in the case of the bobbin located in the rear bobbin row further away from the operator.
Thus, as noted above, it is already known to tip the bobbin rail forward when it is in its lowermost position, so that when the bobbins are pulled off they need no longer be lifted vertically upward but can instead be lifted by the operator toward his own body, which requires substantially less exertion of force. (See German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 21 057.) However, even here, the operator must still bend over, and on lifting the bobbins must lift up not only the weight of the bobbins but also the weight of his own body each time as well. From the point of view of functional efficiency, this is very unfavorable.